


Let's Talk

by Anonymous



Series: Doppelganger sex [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Begging, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Caitlin wants to talk to Killer Frost, but ends up getting much more





	Let's Talk

“Caity, Caity.”

Caitlin feels herself being pulled out of a haze. Her head is pounding and there standing in front of her is the mirror reflection of herself.

“What’s going on?” She looks around, feeling a little woozy. She recognizes her apartment, but it’s not her apartment. Everything feels off, and there’s this sort of blue glow.

“Caity what have you done?” Caitlin feels something grasp her arm and she’s brought back to this image of herself kneeling in front of her. “What did you do?” The image asks.

Caitlin closes her eyes. The spinning feeling in her head slowly starting to fade, and with it, she was starting to remember.

“Caity are you okay?”

The woman in front of her may look like her, but Caitlin knows it’s not her. No, the white hair, pale skin, and blue lips are not Caitlin at all.

“Killer Frost!” Caitlin jumps up. “It worked!”

Her head starts spinning and her legs start to wobble. Frost grabs her quickly helping her sit back down.

“Bad side effects though,” Caitlin grumbles through her spinning head.

“What did you do Caity? How did you get here?”

“Where is here?” Caitlin looks around still rather confused.

“It’s my version of your place. It’s where I go when you take over.”

“Oh.” That made a lot of sense actually.

“Now what did you do?” Frost sounds angry as she glares at Caitlin.

“It was an experiment of sorts. I was trying to find a way to talk to you.”

“You could have hurt yourself.”

“I had faith in myself.”

“You could have gotten yourself killed Caity! You could have gotten us killed!”

Caitlin shivers at the words. Maybe it’s because of how close Frost is to her.

“But I didn’t. It worked. And look now I can talk to you, face to face.”

“What do you want to talk about?” Frost moves to stand with her hands on her hips.

Caitlin has way too many questions, she wasn’t sure where to start. Her head was still spinning and she was still in shock that her experiment worked.

“I don’t know.” Caitlin finally says.

“You did all this work to talk to me and now you're suddenly lost for words.” Frost clicks her tongue. “Caity, Caity. I thought you were smarter than this.”

Frost sits down on the table across from where Caitlin’s sitting. She staring back at her as though she was just as curious of Caitlin as she was of her.

“Do you have anything you want to ask me?” Caitlin asks her.

“You know, you’re much prettier in person.” Frost’s hand reaches out to tuck a piece of hair behind Caitlin's ear. Caitlin shivers at her cool fingertips. “Did you really come here to talk, or did you come here for something else?” Her words sound mischievous.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh, I think you do Caity. Or have you forgotten that we share the same body? I know what you think. What you feel. What you want.”

Caitlin gulped “And what would that be?”

“This.” Frost’s hand cupped Caitlin’s cheek and then she leaned in and kissed Caitlin.

Caitlin couldn’t help but moan as Frost slid her tongue in. Caitlin could her giggle against her lips as she pulled away gently biting her bottom lip. Frost’s hand moves to Caitlin’s thigh and Caitlin is left heaving after the kiss.

“Well, that reaction was more intense than I anticipated,” Frost smirks.

Caitlin blinks in confusion at her sudden feelings and the sudden change of pace. “I came here to talk to you.” She reminds herself.

“Oh come on Caity. We both know that’s not why you came here. We both know you want me.” Frost winks at her as she leans in closer to whisper in her ear. “Give in Caity. You're here now. Might as well take advantage of it.”

“No.” Caitlin shakes her head. “I can’t. You and me, it’s too weird.”

“Oh but it’s so right. Besides, we both know you want it.” Frost leans in to kiss her once more and Caitlin melts into for a bit before suddenly pushing her away.

“I can’t,” Caitlin says standing up. “This is wrong.”

Frost sticks out her bottom lip looking disappointed. “What, are you too good, too pure to have a little fun? Oh come on Caity, we both know you’re not as pure as you make yourself out to be.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“What Caity? You don’t like it? Or is it that it turns you on?”

Frost pounces suddenly, pinning Caitlin to the wall.

“No.” Caitlin stuffers.

“Do I turn you on?”

“No.”

“Not even a little?”

“No.” Caitlin struggles to let the word out, for Frost starts nibbling at her neck and it takes every impulse in her not to moan at the contact.

“Come on Caity. Admit that you want this. Admit that this is what you came for.”

“I came to talk.” Caitlin stumbles out.

Frost is peppering kissing ferociously down her neck in a way that might leave hickeys. Caitlin is almost panting against it.

“You like this?” Frost asks, sucking a little harder.

“Yes.” Caitlin caves a little bit.

“Ah, so our good little girl isn’t as good as she admits.”

Frost pulls away from Caitlin’s neck to kiss her lips once again. It’s powerful and deep and Caitlin reaches out to tangle her fingers into Frost’s hair.

“You’re enjoying this a bit too much I think,” Frost mumbles against her lips.

“Please, less talking,” Caitlin replies, pulling her back in.

There was no turning back now, she was too far gone. Frost’s hands travel along Caitlin sides. Her hand slides up Caitlin shirt and Caitlin jumps at the icy touch.

“Sorry.” Frost apologizes.

The hand travels along Caitlin's waist, tickling her slightly. She can feel it begin to travel lower, right where she’s dying for it the most.

“Admit that this is what you came for.”

“Please,” Caitlin begs. She doesn’t want to admit it. She doesn’t want to admit that she is getting seriously turned on by her own doppelganger

“Say it,” Frost says as her hand creeps closer to where Caitlin needs it the most.

“Please Frost,” Caitlin begs, gripping her collar.

“Come on Caity.” One finger dips into her juices and Caitlin lets out a moan.

“I can feel it all over you. You’re dying for me. Now admit it.”

“No, I just came here to talk. Honestly.”

Frost suddenly removes her hand. “Then we can just talk instead.”

“No please. I need it.”

“You said you wanted to talk, which is it?”

“I swear. I came to just talk originally. But please, fuck me.”

“Well, well. Was that so hard?”

Frost hikes Caitlin skirt up and removes her underwear. Her fingers come to rub against her folds and Caitlin's head falls back against the wall. Frost kisses her exposed neck once again as she starts to push her finger into Caitlin.

“Yes.” Caitlin moans against it.

“Don’t worry Caity I got you. You look so good like this. All unraveled for me. You are just dying for me to take you apart like a bad girl.”

Frost shoves another finger in and Caitlin lets out another moan.

“Yes please.” Caitlin’s dying for it, for anything.

“I’m going to take you apart slowly. I’ll get you to admit that you want me, and that somewhere deep inside your just as bad as me.”

Frost continuously shoves two fingers into Caitlin at a tremendous pace. Frost’s lips meet Caitlin’s own and with her figures pumping inside of her it doesn’t take much before Caitlin is coming all over them.

The next thing Caitlin knows Frost has picked her up and is caring for her to her room. Frost throws Caitlin gently down on the bed and starts tearing the clothes off of her.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Frost growls. “Just look at those tits.” Frost grabs them roughly, only releasing them to take one nipple into her mouth. Caitlin groans and Frost bites her nipple, making Caitlin cry out. Frost messages the other breast, grinning mischievously.

“What will I do with you?”

She starts nibbling at Caitlin’s skin, leaving a light trail of marks along her stomach. Caitlin starts bucking against it. Desperate for any friction.

“So desperate for it, aren’t we? Patience my dear Caity.”

Caitlin frowns at the pet name.

“Oh you do like that, do you?” Frost clicks her tinge as she pepper kiss down towards Caitlin's waist.

Caitlin breath comes out short and quick. Every molecule and nerve ending is on high alert as Frost’s cold lips start to descend lower. Caitlin lets out a quiet, high pitched sound as Frosts lips land on their target. Frost kisses Caitlin’s folds and beings to swipe against Caitlin them, causing a moan from Caitlin.

“I love the noises you make,” Frost says, diving back in.

Caitlin bucks against Frost's lips as her tongue continues to swipe back and forth. It slips into her and Caitlin cries out. “Frost! Oh god, please!”

Frost continues to flick her tongue in and out. Swiping across her folds every once and awhile. A steady hand on Caitlin’s waist holds keeps her from bucking too much. Frost’s other hand slides down her side to then push inside of her as Frost continues to swipe her tongue against her folds. Caitlin bucks into it. She can feel herself coming and cries out. “Frost!”

“There we go Caity.” Frost taps her stomach lightly.

“That felt so good.” Caitlin pants.

“We’re not done yet.”

Caitlin’s exhausted, but she is dying for more. Frost moves off the bed and moves around the room. Caitlin can’t help but wonder what she’s looking for. Suddenly she’s pulled out a strap-on and Caitlin wonders how in the world she managed to get herself one of them.

“Flip over.” Frost orders.

“Why?” Caitlin asks, timidly.

“Do as I tell you.” Frost jumps on the bed, looming over Caitlin. She looks like a tiger, staring back at Caitlin, her prey. The next thing Caitlin knows she’s being flipped onto her stomach.

“On your knees.”

Caitlin doesn't move.

“On your knees.” A sudden slap comes across Caitlin’s ass and she lets out a cry. “On your knees.” Frost orders again.

Caitlin moves to her knees, sticking her ass out in the air. She never felt more ashamed and embarrassed in her life.

“You ready to admit what a bad girl you are?”

“I’m not,” Caitlin says simply.

Frost slapped her ass once again. Caitlin jumps forward at the shock, her breath heavy.

“Come on Caity.”

Frost lets out another slap and Catlin groans at the sharp pain, surprised to find how much it turns her on.

“Do you like this?” Frost’s fingers brush against her folds. “Oh, you’re dripping.”

Caitlin hears Frost chuckle. “I know you want it.” Frost teases as she circles Caitlin’s clit.

“Please,” Caitlin begs. 

“Tell me what I want to here.”

"Please." Caitlin tries once more, not wanting to admit the truth.

Another slap comes across Caitlin ass and she groans.

“Come on Caity, I know how much you want it.”

Frost positions the strap-on right to Caitlin center, she can feel it just barely in. Frost slowly starts to slips it in. It’s so slow that it’s antagonizing.

“Please Frost,” Caitlin begs yet again. 

Frost takes it out slowly only to push it back in slowly.

“Come on Caity.”

She receives another slap.

“Yes, I came here for this. I want this.” Caitlin practically screams.

“That’s a good girl.” Frost kisses her before pulling out and slamming back in. She starts thrusting back in and out. The thrusts become rhythmic, almost timed. It’s fast and hard and everything Caitlin needs right now. Frost pulls out all the way before thrusting right back in hitting just the right angle.

“Frost.” Caitlin moans.

“Tell me what a bad girl you are.”

Frost slaps her ass a bit lighter this time as she shoves the strap-on back in, hitting that spot once again

“Yes.” Caitlin cries out.

“I want to hear you say it.” She slaps her a bit harder.

“Yes, I am a bad girl. You make me a bad girl.” Caitlin cries out.

Frost lets out some sort of primal sound as she pistons into her. Caitlin is crying out at how good it feels. It’s almost too much, but Frost holds her up as she continues her rapid pace. A hand slips down to rub her clit it as Frost continues to pump in and out.

“Oh god, I’m coming,” Caitlin screams out.

“Come for me baby,” Frost whispers in her ear, pushing just right.

The fingers continue rubbing and Caitlin’s coming all too quickly screaming out Frost’s name, begging for it.

Frost barely slows down and Caitlin ends up coming a second time before she pulls out.

“How good was that?” Frost kisses her gently, but passionately, as Caitlin falls over in exhaust.

“It was really good,” Caitlin mutters, before drifting off into sleep.

When she wakes it feels like it all a dream. She was definitely back in her own room. But there on her bedside table is a post-it note with a letter saying “I would love to talk some more ;)”


End file.
